All I Do Is Dream of You
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Come Play, Watersports, Boypussy

**All I Do Is Dream of You**

Blaine is willing to admit that he may be a tiny bit obsessed with the idea. It's not like it's the _only _thing he thinks of, but the thought does take a starring role in his fantasies often enough. Blaine has a pee fetish. He doesn't like to call it that though. Blaine simply prefers to say that he is interested in watersports because it's not the pee itself that he is interested in… much. It's more the desperation of needing to pee that makes him hard and the feeling of his warm piss mixing with his come and swirling around his cock, dripping down his balls and thighs. To Blaine the feeling of his own urine rolling hot down his legs is the sexiest thing he can experience.

Blaine isn't by any means a pervert. He has perfectly wonderful sex with his boyfriend without pissing inside of his tight pink pussy after he's spent himself sexually, but God does he want to. Blaine would give his right nut to fill Kurt's little pussy with his piss.

Its nights like this when Blaine really lets his imagination run wild. Blaine's parents left for dinner with one of his father's clients close to an hour ago. From the time he heard this parent's car pull out of the driveway Blaine has been chugging glasses of water, juice and soda. He loves to feel himself fill up, the slight distension of his stomach as he drinks glass after glass of cool liquid, the pressure building against his bladder. Right before the need to relieve himself becomes too much Blaine undresses himself and lays back on his bed to begin stroking himself to hardness. Getting himself hard and ready isn't a difficult process. Blaine had been sporting a semi since he took the first sip of his first glass of water.

Blaine strokes himself to full hardness, closing his eyes and imaging Kurt on his knees between his legs, sucking his cock expertly into his throat. God, Kurt was as good at sucking cock as he was riding cock. Blaine always had such a difficult time decided whether he wanted to fuck Kurt's warm, wet mouth or his tight little pussy. It was never an easy decision because Kurt was such a generous lover and lets Blaine fuck him bare and come in almost all of his holes.

When his erection is hard enough to cut diamonds Blaine stops stroking his cock and uses both of his hands to press on his belly. His bladder throbs painfully, sending white hot pleasure up and down his spine. His toes curl in his sheets and he just _knows_ that this is going to be fantastic. He reaches into the open drawer of his bedside table and pulls out his favorite toy and a bottle of lube. Buying a fleshlight was the best decision Blaine has ever made when it comes to the purchase of sex toys. He loves his fleshlight for nights like these, when he has time to slowly fuck into the tight pussy attachment that never loosens its grip on his hard cock. A shiver runs down Blaine's back just thinking about it and he can't wait any longer.

Blaine doesn't need much foreplay on nights like tonight. He's already hard from the anticipation of what he's about to do so without a second thought he lubes his cock and slides inside of his toy. The pleasure is instant, nothing like being inside of his Kurt but still pleasurable.

Blaine takes his time, enjoying the ache in his bladder and his balls as he moves the opening of the fleshlight around him. Closing his eyes tightly, Blaine imagines that he's inside of Kurt, thrusting into his tight, wet boyfriend, hearing him moan for more. As one hand moves the fleshlight up and down his cock his free hands rest on his tummy, massaging the slight bulge and applying pressure.

When Blaine is keyed up like this after hours of drinking and holding himself, just thinking of how perfect the end result of his discomfort will be it doesn't take him long to find his release. Blaine's hand holding the fleshlight picks up speed, moving over his cock and making a loud pop when Blaine accidently pulls himself free. Blaine fucks himself franticly into the opening of his toy, crying Kurt's name over and over. His hips stutter as his orgasm rips through him, filling his toy.

As he comes down from his orgasm, Blaine applies more pressure to his stomach, rubbing and relaxing himself. His breath hitches and then he sighs as he begins to piss inside of his come filled toy. His eyelids flutter and a content smile stretches his lips as he empties the rest of himself into his toy and starts to move the toy up and down again. As he moves the toy all of his piss and come begins to trickle out of the opening and down his cock and balls, leaking down his ass crack and onto the bedding beneath him. He's going to have to wash his sheets before his parents get home but he's just too blissed out to care at the moment.

Blaine lets his body relax fully, reveling in the feeling of his warm pee all over his cock, balls, thighs, ass and even the bed. Blaine relaxes a little too much and before long he's asleep with a content smile on his lips.

It takes less than a week, five days exactly for Blaine to finally give in to himself and tell Kurt exactly what he dreams about any time he closes his eyes. He's nervous, more nervous than he was to ask Kurt out in the first place. He's more nervous than he was walking into the room and confessing his extreme interest in Kurt before giving Kurt the first kiss that he deserved.

Blaine's palms are sweating and he tries to blame the summer sun when Kurt asks him why he is sweating so much. Kurt's perfectly shaped eyebrow raises in a way that calls Blaine out on his bullshit before he rolls out of the hammock and extends his hand for Blaine. Blaine laces his clammy fingers with Kurt's and allows himself to be pulled up and guided into the house. The blast of the cool air conditioning on Blaine's sweat soaked skin chills him instantly.

"What is wrong with you," Kurt asks, sliding onto a barstool in front of the kitchen island and waiting for Blaine to slide onto one of his own.

"I have this… thing," Blaine says.

Kurt shoots him a look and Blaine steels himself, ready for rejection and says, "It's embarrassing,"

Kurt's eyes soften and he takes Blaine's hand in his own, rubbing his fingers gently over Blaine's knuckles. Kurt is very perceptive when it comes to Blaine and he has a knack for knowing exactly what Blaine needs before Blaine even knows.

"Is this about sex?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Blaine replies, squeezing his fingers around Kurt's.

"Is it me? Are you tired of vaginal sex? You want anal. Of course you do, you're gay. I'm just not ready Blaine. I'm sorry," Kurt says, bringing Blaine's fingers to his lips and kissing the tip of each one.

"Kurt, all I do is dream of you. Moring, noon, and nighttime, it's all you. I love having sex with you and I love your pussy. I promise that this has nothing to do with you," Blaine assures Kurt.

"Then what is it, baby? You can tell me. We can work something out," Kurt says.

Blaine takes a deep breath and stares at Kurt's worried face. Although he looks slightly less worried now that the issue isn't him, Blaine still doesn't like to worry Kurt. It's now or never. It's not like what he wants is weird. It is fairly common. Even if Kurt says no he can just take care of himself.

"It… you see… I want to pee inside of you. I like the way it feels when I pee right after I come and it mixes together. The way it smells and feels dripping around me turns me on," Blaine blabs, unable to stop himself once he starts.

Kurt's face doesn't give away anything that he is thinking. He just looks at Blaine, running his eyes up and down Blaine's seated body. When Kurt slides from his stool and walks to the fridge Blaine allows himself a moment of panic. He's about to tell Kurt he'll see him later when Kurt returns to the island with a pitcher of lemonade and a straw.

"Drink all of this, every last drop," Kurt says, sitting back on the stool and pulling out his phone.

Kurt plays games on his phone for close to an hour and a half. Blaine finished the lemonade an hour ago and has been squirming in his seat for the last ten minutes. Finally, Kurt sets his phone down and turns to Blaine. He smiles softy, raising his hand to brush his fingers over Blaine's smooth cheek, down over his lips, and over his chin. Kurt's hand trails down Blaine's body, stopping over the slight bulge in Blaine's slacks. With a gentle pressure Kurt rubs the palm of his hand over the head of Blaine's cloth covered cock. Blaine's hips jerk and a muted hissing sound can be heard through the quiet kitchen.

Blaine's cheeks redden in shame and he says, "I'm sorry. Sorry. I can hold it,"

Kurt's lips pull into a wicked smirk and he curls his hand into a fist, applying pressure to Blaine's belly. Blaine groans and the hissing sound returns, this time with a wet patch in the front of Blaine's slacks as evidence that Blaine is in fact pissing himself in the middle of the Hudson-Hummel kitchen. Kurt lets up on Blaine's tummy and makes quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Blaine's slacks. As he pulls the flaps apart, the zipper making a stripping sound he's face to face with Blaine's wet briefs. Kurt runs a finger over the wet spot right where the head of Blaine's cock is and moans at the warmth. Slowly he brings his finger to his nose, sniffing. It's pungent. It smells like piss, but he slides his finger in his mouth anyway and moans around the digit.

Blaine groans at the sight in front of his and pulls his briefs down below his balls and fists his cock quick and rough to harden himself before he loses anymore of his precious piss. Kurt watches Blaine jerk himself to full hardness, sliding his hand down his own pants and fingering his swollen clit in gentle strokes.

When Blaine's cock is at full hardness, Kurt stands from his stool, pushing it out and to the side before dropping his pants and leaning over the island. Blaine's eyes trail over Kurt's naked lower half, zeroing in on Kurt's glistening folds. Dropping to his knee's behind Kurt, Blaine dives into Kurt's wet pussy face first. His lips seal around Kurt's swollen clit, alternating between licking and sucking. Kurt shakes and cries above him, thrusting his pussy into Blaine's face. Blaine's tongue trails up and down Kurt's slippery folds, searching out his hole. When he finds Kurt's slick opening he wastes no time spearing his tongue into Kurt and making him shout and grind his hips on Blaine's face, covering him in his juices.

Kurt's body shudders as his orgasm rips through him, sprays of clear sticky liquid hitting Blaine in the nose and lips as Kurt convulses around him. Blaine stands from his place on his knees, wiping his face on his soaked shirt after he removes it.

"I'm ready, baby," Kurt says, looking over his shoulder and shaking his hips at Blaine.

Blaine lines himself up and pushes forward, burying himself balls deep in his boyfriend's tight cunt. Kurt whines, digging his nails into the counter top and squeezing himself around Blaine's cock. Blaine has waited long enough and his pace is fast and bruising. Each time he slams into Kurt his heavy balls slap up against Kurt's oversensitive clit and Kurt jerks and squeezes around Blaine.

Blaine brings his hands up to grip either of Kurt's shoulders and pulls him back on his cock harder. He can feel the burning in his groin, his arousal and his need to piss pulling all of his concentration. Kurt's body gives in first as he comes, shouting Blaine's name a squirting around his cock. Blaine continues to pound into Kurt, moving his hands down to Kurt's ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Blaine's hip smash into Kurt, holding him against the island as his cock explodes inside of Kurt's sweet pussy. Rope after rope of hot come burns Kurt from the inside and he whines weekly, laying his sweaty face against the cool top of the island.

Blaine drapes himself across Kurt's back, kissing his neck and whispering how much he loves him over and over into his ear. Blaine relaxes just enough to start the final act. When Kurt feels the first jet of Blaine's piss inside of him he moans, feeling heat all around him and brings a hand down to form a 'V' around Blaine's cock still inside of him.

Blaine continues to piss inside of Kurt with more force, thrusting gently as he does so. When there's nothing left in his bladder he thrust a little harder, curling his toes as what he deposited inside of Kurt splashes out around his feet. Kurt gasps, pressing the palm of his hand against his clit and rocking himself to one last weak orgasm, pushing the remainder of Blaine's come and piss out around Blaine's spent cock.

Gently, Blaine pulls his slowly deflating cock from Kurt's wrecked cunt and drops to his knees. He slides in the piss and come for a moment until he grips Kurt's hips and catches his balance. When he's safely planted on his knees in front of Kurt's pussy he leans forward and licks, tasting his and Kurt's flavor mixed perfectly together. Blaine continues to clean Kurt with his tongue until Kurt whines that it's just too much.

Blaine gets to his feet, turning Kurt to face him and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for understanding," Blaine says.

"No, thank you for understanding," Kurt says, pulling away from Blaine's embrace.

Blaine looks at Kurt quizzically for a moment until Kurt says, "Someone has to clean up the kitchen and it isn't going to be me. I need a nice hot bath to soothe my sore pussy since _you_ decided that it would be a fantastic idea to fuck the shit out of me. My dad gets home in less than two hours so if you plan to join me in the bath you better get to work."

Blaine laughs, catching the dish towel Kurt tossed at him on his way out of the kitchen and sets to work cleaning the floor and the counter, even going as far to wash the lemonade pitcher, singing happily to himself as he works.

"_All I do is dream of you the whole night through. With the dawn I still go on dreamin' of you. You're every thought, you're everything. You're every song I sing. Summer, winter, autumn and spring…_"

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
